Vainilla
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Había pensado que ser parte del juego iba ser fácil - Tres semanas y contando de besos y sabores - Pero, cuando se estaba enamorada, las reglas cambian y es tiempo de no jugar más. Secuela de la viñeta "De sabor fresa" - NellGrimm - One Shot


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow._

_**Aclaración:**__ Este fic es secuela de la viñeta "De sabor fresa". _

_Dedicado a __**Tesake,**__ si no fuera por su inquietud de saber a qué se refería Grimm con lo de la Vainilla, probablemente este One Shot no hubiera sido escrito._

* * *

_**Vainilla**_

Los días, desde su primer beso en biblioteca, habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Justamente tres semanas - _Descubrir día con día el sabor de los labios de aquella linda jovencita parecía despertar la curiosidad de Grimmjow siempre que la ocasión lo permitía_ -

La variedad de sabores de los gloss que la chica usaba parecían interminables - _Y aunque pareciera increíble_ - El sabor cambiaba a diario - _De cereza, mora azul, frambuesa, zarzamora, chocolate, sandía y la lista seguía y seguía sin darle a él la ocasión de escoger su favorito - _ Sin embargo, el sabor que tenía por preferencia era la vainilla y Ella no daba señales de querer complacerle – _hasta el momento_ – Sus labios adictivos y apetecibles le causaban una necesidad de degustarlos con calidez, dulzura, suavidad y algunas otras con pasión, demanda y desenfreno.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-**Así que los rumores son ciertos** – Escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga detrás de Ella.

**-¿Cómo?** – Preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería la joven. Se encontraba distraída.

**- Regresa a la Tierra** – La chica se burló de la actitud de Nel.

**-Hey** – Exclamó apenada **– No entiendo lo que quieres decir** – Le miró curiosa – **Explícate por favor –**

-**Las personas andan por ahí en los pasillos**- Le miró con picardía **– Diciendo que estas enamorada y de novia con un chico guapo del curso de lengua extrajera –**

-**¡Oh!** – Soltó sorprendida **– **_**Eso quisiera Yo**_ – Se le escapó.

La realidad era otra, no como las personas chismosas y curiosas que se metían en donde no les llamaban querían hacerlo ver. Desde aquel primer y divino beso habían pasado veintiún días y Grimmjow seguía ese juego a diario y Ella contribuía a alimentar su curiosidad y el gusto por besarla. Después de haber tenido esa conversación sugerente donde le indicaba que besarle le gustaba y que sí Ella quería lo seguiría haciendo. Siendo de lo más creativa había comprado todos los gloss que había encontrado en la boutique con sus diferentes colores y respectivos sabores. De aquella manera, pensó, que Él se animaría y le pediría que fuera su novia. Pero, no había habido tal declaración, sólo aquel infantil juego donde los besos le hacían olvidar que antes que nada estaba su dignidad.

**-Creo que me tienes que poner al día** – Mencionó la pelinegra sin dejar de mirarle – **En un mes pueden ocurrir muchas cosas **– Se sentó a un lado de su amiga – **Desde que me fui a entrenar fuera de la ciudad y con lo del viaje a las nacionales** – Se encogió de hombros – **Ni tiempo de comunicarnos –**

-**No hay mucho que contar** – Le restó importancia a los acontecimientos – **No te has perdido de nada nuevo –**

-**El hecho de que anden por ahí diciendo que estas enamorada y de novia** – Soltó incrédula –**¿No es nada nuevo?** – Neliel ocultaba algo y Ella lo iba a averiguar

La joven de ojos pardos soltó un suspiro – **Se trata de Grimmjow, mi compañero de lengua extranjera **– Mencionó sin muchos ánimos – _Ese asunto más que entusiasmada le tenía al borde del desquicio_ – Se giró para poder mirarle mejor – **Tal parece que Él no lo toma en serio –**

-**Entonces le daré una paliza** – Dijo intentando animar a su mejor amiga.

_**-¡Tat!**_ – La joven le miró con reproche – **No es necesario** – Apenas le dedicó una sonrisa.

_**-¡Oh amiga!**_ – Exclamó bajito la pelinegra – **Si estas colada hasta por los huesos por Él** – Le hizo entender que para Ella no había secretos – _Le conocía de pies a cabeza, como la palma de su mano _– **Claro que es necesario que hagas algo al respecto** –

**-¿Cómo qué?** – Preguntó con desgano.

**-Cómo encararlo y preguntarle a dónde les va llevar su relación**– Intentó ser comprensiva – **Si te gusta lo suficiente, arriésgate , enfréntalo y dile lo que sientes** – Sonrió – **Aunque, si es idiota no hay nada que hacer** – Se burló – **Perderá a la mujer de su vida** – Tatsuki le miró intentando encontrar algo que le diera idea de lo que Nel no quería decir aún – _Sabía de sobra que su mejor amiga de toda la vida le ocultaba información_ - Le daría el espacio y tiempo suficiente para que Ella arreglará las cosas con ese chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Andan diciendo por ahí** – La voz masculina a sus espaldas le sacó de sus pensamientos – **Qué la pantera ha sido domada** – Sonrió con mofa – **Por una chica de primer curso** –

-**No debes creer a todo lo que dicen** – Respondió con indiferencia.

-**Nadie está diciendo que sea cierto** – Intentó molestar con su comentario al chico de cabellos azules – **Para eso vengo con la Fuente confiable** – Dibujó una sonrisa cínica – **Para confirmar lo que se dice en los pasillos –**

**-Donde te sigas metiendo en lo que no te importa** – Entrecerró sus ojos – **Te partiré la cara, ocúpate de tus asuntos –**

-**Si quieres a la chica para un rato** – Siguió con la intensión de picarle el orgullo – **Ya fue suficiente, ¿No crees?** – El ambiente empezaba a tensarse – **Dicen por ahí que el agua que no bebes, se debe dejar correr –**

_-Suficiente_ – Gritó su conciencia - _¿Qué sabía Él sobre lo que compartían o había entre Ellos?_ – Se acercó molesto y asiéndolo del cuello de la polo del pelinegro le habló lo más serio y al margen que pudo contener sus emociones – **Lo que Yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío** – Clavó su vista turquesa en la del otro joven – **Donde vea que te le acercas a Nelliel** – Entrecerró sus ojos intimidante – **Preferirás haber no nacido** –

**-No es para tanto Grimmjow** – Se hizo para atrás para soltarse del agarre de su compañero.

-**Espero haya quedado claro Nnotria – **Si pudiera y fuera legal ya habría terminado con la vida de ese parasito y bueno para nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las palabras de Tatsuki le habían hecho pensar mejor las cosas. Aunque Grimmjow le gustará mucho y estuviera enamorándose de Él y le aceptará tal cómo era – _Incluyendo Defectos y Virtudes_ – No podía permitirse ser vulnerable ante un chico que sólo había mostrado - _Por el momento-_ un adictivo gusto por sus labios.

El juego que había iniciado hace tres semanas se estaba saliendo de sus manos – _Las reglas no habían sido lo suficiente claras _- Todo, _desde el inicio_, había resultado excitante y nuevo para Ella. Era la primera vez que se permitía ser besada por un chico. La verdad era que recibir un beso de Grimmjow era como probar la ambrosia de los dioses del olimpo. Y el hecho de complacerle cambiando a diario el sabor del gloss que llevaba en sus labios era toda una locura.

**-Esto tiene que terminar** – Se dijo con determinación, intentando convencerse de que había abusado de aquella situación – _La farsa del amigo dulce y besador se terminaría hoy mismo_ –

Habían quedado de verse en la cafetería que se encontraba frente al instituto – _Que frustrante y triste era estar enamorada y no ser correspondida _– Pensaba cruzando la calle. Le vio sentado en un sofá de piel color negro al fondo del lugar. La decoración, la música suave de fondo hacia aquella cafetería un sitio acogedor y agradable – _Uno de sus lugares favoritos_ - Sería una lástima asociarlo con un recuerdo dramático y melancólico –

**-Pensé que no llegarías** – Soltó al verle parada frente a Él.

_-¡Oh, Dios! Extrañaría tanto ir a ese lugar, el café era una delicia, sobre todo echaría de menos tenerle cerca y pasar un tiempo de charla rápida y poco comprometedora con aquel atractivo e irresistible chico_ – La cabeza le daba vueltas - _Un punzante, molesto e incómodo dolor empezaba a palpitar en sus sienes –_

**-Hola** – Saludó actuando como sí todo estuviera bien entre Ellos - **¿Cómo estás?** – Un intento de sonrisa - _La más cálida que pudo obsequiar_ - Fue dibujada en su rostro.

**¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntó serio al percatarse que algo no andaba bien.

**-Nada** – Le miró con suplica, pidiéndole que no hiciera más preguntas.

**-¿Quieres tomar algo? – **

**-Un capuchino de vainilla – **

Por fin cedería a su petición – _Aquel era el adiós_ –

En esta ocasión – _Por primera vez en veintiún días sin fallar_ - No llevaba gloss. Esta vez no había sabor por descubrir. Sus labios estaban limpios, al natural _– Esta vez sus labios no serían una tentación -_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**-Me gusta –**__Estoy disfrutando de esta acción__ – impulsiva y arcaica –_

_-__**mmm-**__Me encuentro aturdida__ – Me estoy quedando sin aliento, mis piernas no responden – __No deseo que Grimmow se aparte._

_-__**Saben a Fresa**__ – __Sonríe triunfante._

_**-¿El qué?**__ – __Pregunto sin entender de lo que habla._

_**-Tus labios**__ – __Responde depositando un beso más en la comisura de mis labios._

_-__**Ah**__- __Exclamo discretamente, intento recobrar mi completa conciencia__._

– _**Las fresas son mi fruta favorita**__ – Muy apenas entiendo lo que dice – __**Pero nada me encanta más que el sabor a vainilla**_

– _¿Me estará sugiriendo algo? – __Logra hacer acto de presencia mi conciencia._

_**-Sabes**__ – Su mirada se cruza con la mía – __**Tengo otra inquietud –**_

_**-¿Cuál?**__ – No puedo moverme._

_-__**Será **__– Me mira con cinismo – __**¿Qué tendrán el mismo sabor siempre?-**_

_**-Eso**__ – Respondo aturdida – __**Lo tendrás que averiguar todos los días -**_

_-__**Me parece una excelente idea**__ - Me acerca nuevamente a Él para volverme a besar._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recordó sus palabras. Las que hacía tres semanas atrás le había dicho y habían dado pauta a esta experiencia inaceptable a sus principios _-¿Cómo reprocharle su actitud?_ – Su conciencia le recriminó - _Si había sido Ella misma, quien, con sus palabras le había hecho una invitación para alimentar su ego y saciar su curiosidad –_

- _Si sus abuelos se enterasen de todo aquello la enviarían a un convento. En definitiva, todo aquello tenía que terminar_ –

**-¿Todo bien?** – Insistió.

**-Si** – Clavó su mirada en la taza que estaba frente a Ella. No quería mirarle a los ojos, sí lo hacía no tendría valor para decirle que el camino que su relación tomaba no le agradaba para nada – _Le molestaban los rumores del pasillo, en especial, cuando no eran ciertos_ -

**-Mientes** – Posó su mirada en Nel. Se encontraba concentrada observando su capuchino. Algo le decía que la conversación qué pudieran llegar a tener no se centraría en un tema agradable. Y como le gustaba ser directo la enfrentó **-Sí tienes algo que decirme, dilo** **- **

**-Es sobre lo que está pasando con nosotros – **Alzó su vista. Le costaba mirarle, estar frente a Él _-¿Por qué las cosas no se hacían más sencillas? _– La idea de hablar sobre "lo que había entre ellos" le producían nauseas – _Era una soñadora, ni siquiera existía ese ellos – _

**-¿Qué tiene?** – Su indiferencia la acobardo.

- **Nada** – Bebió del líquido humeante de la taza alta de cristal.

**-No te creo** – Sonrió con arrogancia – **Cuando mientes tus ojos se opacan** –

Aquellas palabras lograron asombrarla – _Él se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para observarla y lograr determinar sólo con ver sus ojos si mentía o le decía la verdad_ –

Aunque si le daba algún sentido subjetivo a su pregunta – _Su respuesta era la adecuada_ – Sonrió para sus adentros - _Después de todo Entre Ellos dos no pasaba "Nada"_ - Su relación se limitaba a dos personas _"conocidas" -_ _de diferentes facultades, diferentes grados, diferentes gustos_ - Que se topaban en clase de Ingles.

-**Te escucho** – El tono imperativo de sus palabras le molestó a Nelliel _– El hecho de que Ella le permitiese besarla y que en su cuenta llevará más veinte besos no le daba derecho a sentirse dueño de su vida, de sus pensamientos y mucho menos de sus palabras -_

Respiró profundo - _Inhalando y exhalando con suavidad_ – Aquella conversación no le llevaría más de diez minutos. Cuánto podía tardar en decirle que lo que había ocurrido era un error y que se había cansado de aquel inadecuado pasatiempo. Pero, ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? – _A las personas que le conocían, a los murmuradores de los pasillos, a Grimmjow o a Ella misma_ – _**Rayos**_ – Contuvo la maldición en su mente y le miró con clara decepción.

Había tenido la esperanza de que Él le dijera que la situación que vivía no era un juego que terminaría cuando no hubiese más sabores por probar. Sino una relación duradera que terminaría con lo que empezó como un juego. Habían roto las reglas de la decencia y respeto de una verdadera amistad – _Sí, es que pensar en que pudieran llegar a ser amigos siendo compañeros de clase desde hacía tres meses aproximadamente era todo un reto_. _Ahora imaginar en llegar a ser pareja ni pensarlo siquiera- _

-**Esto se acabó** – Soltó con coraje en sus venas – **No estoy dispuesta a seguir jugando este rol estúpido de chica dispuesta hacer lo que un arrogante chico desee, no quiero más besos, no quiero tenerte cerca, no deseo verte nunca más. Me cambiaré de grupo de lengua extrajera y no volveré a esta cafetería jamás –** Por fin, hizo catarsis.

-**No te creo** – Le dijo alargando su mano para posarla en su hombro – **Disfrutas de los besos tanto como Yo **– Sonrió con ironía – **Y te encanta tenerme así de cerca, tanto como Yo quiera estarlo** – Le miró con cinismo – **Y sobre no querer verme nunca más…** - Ella tragó saliva, su cercanía era asfixiante - **¿Entonces por qué no puedes dejar de mirarme?** – La sutileza con la que usaba la seducción era única, su arma más letal tratándose de Ella, no tenía como defenderse – _¿Por qué la conocía tan bien?, ¿En qué momento aprendió como leer sus pensamientos y descifrar lo que decían sus miradas?_ –

-**Yo…-** Balbuceó, las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta, sin saber que decir.

**-Shhh**- La silenció con su dedo índice, apenas y rozó sus labios – **No digas nada** – Sonrió arrogante, sabiendo que la tenía en sus manos – **Sólo disfruta** –

Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se encendieron cuando sintió su aliento rozar su mejilla derecha, Un cálido contacto chocó en la comisura de sus labios – **El sabor a vainilla es mi favorito** – Musitó contra sus labios, antes de besarlos. No podía estarle pasando aquello, una vez más se había rendido a los deseos de Grimmjow. La frustración e impotencia la abofeteo y liberó en diminutas y constantes lágrimas todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

Sintió el sabor salado humedecer sus labios – _Algo no andaba bien_ – Las cosas no estaban ocurriendo como él deseaba – _Sólo quería persuadirla_ – Su intensión nunca había sido lastimarla, lo único que había intentado era hacerla cambiar de opinión, transmitirle lo que Ella despertaba en él, lo que Ella le hacía sentir – _Grimmjow la quería a Ella para toda la vida. Un momento sin tenerla cerca le abrumaba, Un tiempo sin sus besos le volvía loco y Una oportunidad de no verle nunca más le mataría – _

-_**Sin lágrimas**_ – Susurró alejándose de Ella – _**Pensé que te conocía**_ – Clavó su mirada en la figura de la chica, se encontraba sentada frente a él, vulnerable, insegura y deprimida – _Esa no era la imagen que necesitaba y quería recordar de Nelliel._

**-Gracias** – Aquellas palabras lograron llamar la atención de la chica que se encontraba cabizbaja frente a Él – _La mirada intensa turquesa de Grimmjow y la mirada oliva grisácea de Nelliel se cruzaron_ – Aquella mirada dijo más que mil palabras _– __**El sabor natural de tus labios es fascinante**_– Dibujó una media sonrisa – _**Saben a vainilla**_ –

**-¿Qué significa eso?** – Soltó sin entenderse a Ella misma. ¿De dónde había venido aquella pregunta? – _Estaba logrando lo que deseaba, ¿no?_ - Se sintió Abrumada_- ¿Por qué se boicoteaba a Ella misma haciendo las cosas más difíciles?_ – Sólo necesitaba dos palabras para poder recapacitar. Sólo dos, no pedía más.

-**Si esperas que te diga palabras cursis y me comporte como los otros chicos con los que estas acostumbrada a tratar estas equivocada** - Le miró molestó - _¿Se estaba burlando de él, de sus sentimientos? _– **Tendrás que quedarte ahí sentada para siempre** – Le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria - **Pensé que me conocías** – La rabia le cegaba, olvidando lo mucho que esa chica le importaba –

-**Cuando Tú te acercas a mí y me besas** – Soltó con un nudo en la garganta – **Me juzgas como las chicas a las que estás acostumbrado a tener a tus pies, rogando a tu alrededor que les mires y les permitas cumplir tus caprichos** – Las lágrimas se asomaban en contra suya **– Y Yo tampoco soy así, no soy como Tú crees **– Su voz iba perdiéndose a medida que hablaba – **Eres el primer chico al que he besado** – Ahogó un sollozo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

_¿Quién le había dicho que Él no la tomaba en serio y que la consideraba una del montón?_ Asesinaría a quien lo había hecho, eso lo aseguraba como que dejaba de llamarse Grimmjow – **Jamás he pensado eso** – Apartó las manos de Nel y alzó su mentón para poder tener un acceso completo de su rostro - **Lo único que he pensado desde que te conozco** - Se acuclillo suavizando su mirada – **Es en la manera de llamar tu atención y lograr hacer que salieras conmigo** – Ella sonrió **– Lo del beso fue ganancia, un impulso que Tú alentaste con tu testarudez y del cual no me arrepiento** - Le limpió las lágrimas.

**-Pero seguiste besándome todos los días, haciéndome sentir como una chica fácil, como una más de tu lista de conquista** – Bajó la mirada con tristeza - **Y los rumores no ayudaron en nada **– Sorbió su nariz.

**- No hice nada que Tú no quisieras** – Le habló con su habitual tono mordaz, a la defensiva – **Tú me ofreciste la oportunidad de besarte todos los días** - Le recordó.

Las palabras de Grimmjow le hirieron en su orgullo de chica madura, responsable y reservada. Se había dejado llevar pensando que aquel primer beso había significado más que solo una oportunidad para facilitarle a Él las cosas y que con su permiso siguiera haciéndolo – **Por eso es mejor que todo termine** – Alzó su rostro – **Te complací, cumplí con tu petición** – Sonrió con desgana – **No encontré gloss sabor vainilla, pero si café** – Se puso de pie – **Que estés bien Grimmjow, nunca esperé nada de ti –** Mintió sumamente enfadada _"creyendo"_ que sus palabras le harían experimentar el mismo dolor que Ella sentía.

-**Espera **– Asió su muñeca – **No quiero que las cosas terminen así** – Realmente no quería que terminarán. Quería empezar algo con Ella de mutuo acuerdo, sin rumores de pasillos. Algo real, donde no necesitará de excusas de sabores para poder besarla cuantas veces quisiera.

**-No te preocupes** – Sonrió - **Sin rencores, sólo haz como que esto nunca paso –**

_-¿Estaba demente?, ¿Cómo le pedía eso?_ – Si cada que tenía la oportunidad Ella se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y una extraña sensación le invadía cada que le tenía cerca. Grimmjow jamás admitiría estar enamorado de Nelliel. Pero, su necesidad de tenerle cerca y saber que Ella le tenía algo de resentimiento le hacía sentir miserable.

**-Adiós** – Giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la caja y pagar su cuenta. Grimmjow la siguió no permitiría que Ella se aprovechará de la situación para humillarlo.

**-Detente** – Se paró a un lado de Ella frente a la cajera – **Yo pagaré la cuenta** – Sacó un billete con el valor suficiente para pagar la cuenta y dejar propina.

**-Cómo quieras** – Se encogió de hombros y le vio pagar. No se iba permitir ser participé de una escenita. No con Grimmjow de protagonista – _Ella no alentaría los rumores -_ Suficiente tenía con sus sentimientos hechos una maraña como para lidiar con más.

La alcanzó y caminó a su lado – **Te dije que esto termino** – Nel se detuvo molesta – **Espero no volver a verte nunca, deseo no tenerte cerca jamás y no quiero que me vuelvas a besar** – Dijo en suplica para convencerse a sí misma que hacía lo correcto y que ya pronto pasaría el dolor que se apoderaba de su alma.

-**Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto** – La asió del brazo para hacerla reaccionar **– Eres necia, terca, testaruda y condenadamente guapa **– La aprisionó en sus brazos y la beso con demanda e insistencia. Nel forcejeaba no le iba a permitir que siguiera tomando de Ella lo que él quería cuando se le pegará la gana- _Ya había quedado claro para Ella que Él aprovechaba las oportunidades –_

**-Suéltame** – Se resistía – **No tienes derecho** –

**-Te equivocas** – Sonrió con arrogancia – **Ahora lo tengo** – Ella le miró incrédula.

**- Claro que no** – Seguía forcejeando – **Te he dicho que me dejes** –

- **Tú misma me has dado ese derecho al cumplir mi deseo** – Le miró curiosa, no entendía lo que Grimmjow le decía.

**- Por favor** – Se tranquilizó, aquella manera de intentar liberarse no le funcionaba **– No sigas** –

- **Cuando te dije que la vainilla me encantaba te estaba pidiendo que estuvieras conmigo en una relación seria** – Le besó los labios, un contacto fugaz – **Lo que los demás opinen de lo nuestro me importa un bledo** – La atrajo hacia Él abrazándola **– Mis secretos no se los digo a cualquier persona **– Nel se sintió correspondida, descansó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

– _Aquella era la declaración más extraña que había escuchado jamás. Grimmjow a su modo le decía lo importante que Ella era para Él. Y, de alguna manera, le decía que también sentía lo mismo que Ella y Él correspondía a sus sentimientos_ – Sentía que la emoción le haría explotar el corazón.

**-Te quiero** – Musitó Nel escuchando el palpitar del corazón de Grimmjow, acelerándose cuando Ella le dijo lo que sentía – **Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi sentado frente al ordenador, con los audífonos en el cuello – **Se encontraba presa de la felicidad, se sintió liberada al compartir sus sentimientos -** En nuestra primera clase de Ingles conversacional** –

La volvió a besar, lentamente con suavidad, degustando el sabor natural de sus labios – **Me encanta –**

**-¿Qué?** – Preguntó curiosa.

**-Besarte** – Le besó la frente – **Ahora podré hacerlo con o sin tu permiso querida mía** – La estrechó una vez más en sus brazos –

**-Grimmy** – Esa manera tan íntima e infantil con que Ella lo llamaba le agradaba – _Sólo se lo permitía a Nel, a nadie más –_

_-mmmm_- Le indicó que la escuchaba.

- **También la vainilla es mi sabor favorito** – Soltó una risita traviesa al sentir que Grimmjow le hacía cosquillas.

**-Mentirosa** – Le miró a los ojos - **Tu sabor favorito es el chocolate –**

Negó con la cabeza – **Te equivocas, siempre ha sido la vainilla** – Sonrió viendo el rostro poco convencido de Grimmjow – **Pero no niego que los chocolates también son mi debilidad** –

**-Si tú lo dices** – Entrecerró sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de mentira.

-**Es enserio** – Se separó de su abrazo – **Temía que a partir de hoy ya no lo fuera** – Le tomó de la mano – **Por eso no compre Gloss Vainilla, pensaba que si te complacía, te cansarías de mí y te apartarías** – Sus dudas se habían alejado, se sentía segura de sí misma - **En ningún momento había querido asociar la vainilla con un evento triste y desagradable – **

**-Entiendo **– Alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

**-Tengo otra pregunta** – Soltó la mano de Grimmjow y empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos – **Como se describe nuestra relación** - Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-**Nelliel algunas veces tu inocencia me exaspera** – Le miró con dulzura – **Y otras me intriga** – Le guiño un ojo seductoramente – **Eres mía Nelliel, exclusivamente para mí** –

Aquellas palabras la ruborizaron completamente – _De pies a cabeza_ – Esperaba todo tipo de respuestas, menos esa – _Se quedó muda_ –

-**Cuando alguien te pregunte por lo nuestro** – Se encogió de hombros como restando importancia – **Diles lo que quieras –**

**-Ahhh** – No iba permitir que el poco tacto de Grimmjow les arruinará el momento o lo que habían avanzado. Así que quiso regresársela – **Eso significa que si un chico me invita a salir, no hay problema **– Sonrió.

-**Por supuesto que sí** – Bufó, las palabras de Nel no le gustaban para nada – **Jamás compartiré a mi novia con alguien más **– Se acercó a Ella dejando nada de espacio entre Ellos – **Espero te quede claro –**

**-Sí** – Asintió. Se puso de puntitas para besarle – **Te amo Grimmy**-

No era del tipo de chicos que decía lo que sentía o que andaba por ahí gritando que amaba a una chica. Pero, si era de los que demostraba lo que sentía. Con un beso que se hizo cada vez más intenso y demandante le dejo claro que la amaba de la misma manera que Ella a Él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Salu2!, Espero que este One Shot (El más largo que he escrito) sea de su agrado. Gracias a las personas que leyeron la viñeta "De sabor fresa".

Pd. Trabajo en los otros fics, espero actualizar mañana ^o^.

Al chan


End file.
